This invention relates to an apparatus and a method for producing a portable facsimile machine with a thermal printer, capable of printing on to 81/2 inch wide thermal paper. In particular, the apparatus employs a single soft durometer roller, to drive the scanner and printer mechanism simultaneously, if required. This is dependent on the mode in which the machine is in.
Conventional facsimile communication methods are utilized by the invention, as are the components. What is unique about the invention is the fact that a single roller is utilized for both scanning and or printing.
Another unique feature is that the media, either sheet feed or roll form, is externally stored enabling compact, lightweight design and portability.